Montana or Olympus? Love or Power?
by LuvCherice
Summary: Rose and her friends are introduced to the Greeks. Being descendents of the Gods follow them on their adventure filled with love, hate, war, and new powers! Much more interesting than it sounds.
1. New Girl

**Okay this is my second fanfic! Sorry about my other one but I seemed to have lost the beginning of it so it wont be continued till I find it. But this story is taking Vampire Academy to the Greeks, not literally. Rose and her friends are descendents of the gods, follow them on their adventure through love, hate, war, friendship and new powers. :) Hope you enjoy it. Please Review (no negative comments thank you). **

**Characters: **

**Rose: Daughter of Ares and Athena, also known as Melanctha (greek meaning black flolwer)**

**Lissa: Daughter of Apollo and Eirene, also known as Elina (greek meaning pure, intelligent)**

**Dimitri: Demigod of Zeus and Olena, also known as Zeno (greek meaning of Zeus)**

**Christian: Human**

**Marie: Daughter of Ares and Aphrodite also know as Callidora (greek meaning gift of beauty)**

**Eddie: Human**

**Mia: Human**

**Adrian: Demigod of Poseidon and Daniella**

**Tasha: Daughter of Hades, also known as Celosia (greek meaning burning)**

**Disclaimer: I dont-and never will- own vampire academy.**

**Prologue**

The last thing I remeber is falling...falling down a tunnel with no end and then I hit something solid. _Ground. _I stood up and looked around, nothing but trees and dirt. Where am I? Who am I? _Rose...listen to me. Open heart and listen to your eyes. Then you will know where to go. _A voice whispered to me, a woman. She had a voice like silk wrapping me in a warmth and safety. So I closed my eyes and started to walk, my heart leading the way.

**Rose POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Rose...get it up it's time to go to school! Your going to be late!" My aunt Alberta ponded on my door, I groaned.

"I don't want to go to school. Why the hell do I need school anyway, you've been teaching me since I was five." she chuckled,

"Rose I taught you your ABC's...your 17 you need to learn new things and skills to succeed in life."

Here she goes with this speech again...

."Im not going Alberta!" Then the door burst open and I look up to see a fuming Alberta standing in the doorway, and it scared the shit out of me.

"Your going to school, now you can either drive or I will drag you there."

I knew Alberta would keep her promise so I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Fine, just give me an hour to get ready." she snorted, "You got 30 minutes."

"Shit!"

Running into the bathroom I took a quick 10 minute shower, brushed my teeth and brushed out my dark brown waves of hair. Then of course I have to find something to wear, I picked out a red tube top, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black rose stud earrings, red lipstick, red platform bootie heels, my H&M sunglasses, and my favorite red leather purse with a bow on top of it. And I even sprayed on some of my Victoria Secret "Love Rocks" perfume. I mean hey it's the first day, why not give the boys something to drool about and the girls something to be jealous of?

"Bye Alberta! See you when I get home!"

I yelled to my aunt headed out the door to my red Bugatti Veyron, a birthday gift from my millionare father Abe Mazur. Also known as "Zmey" in Russia, he visits every now and then but then just has to take off on some "private buisness" he sends me 5,000 every two months so I don't complain. My mother...she died when I was born so I never knew who she was. But my aunt Alberta has took me in and treats me like her own and I love her dearly.

"Hey Rose...try not to stir the school up on your first day too much okay?" she called out to me, I smirked.

"You know me Alberta, stirring things up is what I do best."

I turned on the radio full blast and sped off to my new school, Fairfield High. I chuckled to myself, Fairfield High get ready to meet Rose Hathaway.

**Lissa POV**

Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, and I were all in our usual clique outside of school when someone came driving-way over the speed limit- into the parking lot. They were in a Red Bugatti Veyron, a car that costs at least over 2 million! Everyone in the lot stood with their mouths wide open, when the person opened the door you could hear Paradise by Coldplay. It was a girl...and she's beautiful. She wearing a red tube top, black leather jacket, sunglasses, black skinny jeans, a red leather purse that is to die for and she has this dark brown hair that flows all the way to her waist and it makes her look like some kind of goddess. I can already see the whole male population of this school chasing after her. Adrian gave a wolf whistle and smirked.

"Who is that exotic beauty?" he asked.

She turned around to all of us and gave a smile that I bet has men at their knees for her.

"Didn't your mothers teach you it's not polite to stare? How about you take a picture, it'll last longer."

She waltzed into the school like she owned the whole building. Just great here I thought I could actually be friends with this girl but I can see now that she just another Queen B.

"I don't know who that was but I don't care, she's obviously not one of us." I said to the group, a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Now Lissa you don't know that, you barely know the girl yet." Mia scolded me.

"Oh I know her all right, the flashy clothes, the expensive car, and she's beautiful to top it all off. She's just another popular girl coming in to try and take over the school. And we don't need someone like that in our group." I said with a little bit more venom in my voice than intended.

"Lissa...she's not Natalie." Christian said placing a hand on my shoulder.

_Natalie_...she was the other girl in our group. When she first came here she was an outsider, everyone talked about her and at the school dance they pushed her into the punch bowl. We accepted her into our group and after quite a while she started to trust us and we trusted her, we were a family. But then her Dad's company Victors Inc. got a major deal with Ivashkov Corp. she started buying more expensive clothes got a new car and ditched us for the "it" girl group. I thought she was my friend but she was just a fake.

"I'm not taking any chances Christian." he sighed but let it go.

"C'mon guys we're going to be late for class." Dimitri said and we made our way into the school.

**Rose POV**

1st Period: Art & Design

2nd Period:Chemistry

3rd Period: English

4th Period: Calculus

Period A: Lunch

Period B: Gym

5th Period: World History

6th Period: Political Science

7th Period: French 101

8th period: Culinary Science

Wow...I have no idea where to go for any of these classes or even who the damn teacher is. "Can I get a map of the school or sumthing please?" I asked the lady at the office desk, she just gave me an annoyed look. Bitch.

"Fine! Here, now go to class!" I made sure to snatch the map out of her hand on my way out. Looking at the map my first class Arts & Design is on the third floor and my teacher is Ms. Washington. Walking up the stairs I looked around the school, it's huge! Four floors and over 1,000 students go here, maybe for once I may meet my match here. Finally I reached the third floor and headed to room 342 my heels clicking on the tile floors, echoing throughout the hallway. Almost everyone in the hall stopped and stared at me, some even moved to make a sort of walkway for me.

Then I saw that same group from the parking lot, two girls and four boys. One girl was kind of short with bouncy blonde curls in her hair and blue eyes, she has a kind of dollish look to her. The next girl had long platinum blonde hair that went to her mid back and jade green eyes that made her look eerily beautiful. Then one boy had jet black hair and icy blue eyes, with a little muscle on him, he looks kind of emoish. The next boy has brown hair and hazel eyes, and well built. Another boy had light brown stylishly messy hair and emerald eyes that I'm sure made every girl swoon, but not me. The last boy...now he is one to look at. He's about 6'6 or 6'7 with dark brown hair; not as dark as mine and these dark brown eyes that make you feel like your drowning in a pool of chocolate and don't even get me started on his body.

He is very well built with broad shoulders and big strong arms, you can even see his muscles through his shirt and as he moved the way his muscles ripple is just hypnotizing. Our eyes met for a second an he smiled at me, my knees went weak and I felt like just running over and ripping every single piece of clothing off him. I gave him my man-eater smile and waved as I passed by. He smiled said something to his group and came running after me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the jade eyed glare at me. Hmm maybe she's his girlfriend or something...wait then why is he chasing after me? My thought were interrupted when he finally caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

At the sudden touch I felt a jolt of electricity and a burning sensation, I knew he felt it to when he immediately jerked his hand away from me and just stared at me. We stayed there eyes locked on one another until the bell rang. I shook my head and smiled.

"Umm, see you around." I said in a soft, gentle voice almost like a whisper. He just nodded and I walked away from him, looking back I saw him still standing there staring at my retreating figure. He caught me looking back at him and blushed looking away I chuckled. He's different...I'm going to have to get to know more about this mysterious boy. Just as the bell rang I walked into my class, thank god I found it.

"Goodmorning class, we have a new student here today." she said in a very happy and cheerful voice, "And I want you all to treat her like one of us." she said nodding at me to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but call me that and you'll lose a limb. I prefer to be called Rose and I just moved here from California." I said with a smirk on my face, most of them looke freightened and others looked simply amused.

"Alright Rosem-Rose why don't you take the extra seat in the back of the class next to Dimitri. I'm sure he'll be happy to inform you on some of our previous projects and class rules."

I looked at the back and surely there he was, the same incredibly sexy boy from the hallway earlier. I made my way to the back of the class and took my seat. He immediately turned to me and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about earlier, you must think I'm a complete idiot." he said, his voice is like velvet wrapping me in warmth and his breath smelled like chocolate and mint.

"No...I don't think your a complete idiot." I smirked.

He laughed, "Yea well, I'm usually speechless around beautiful women." he replied giving me that same dazzling smile.

I laughed, "Your quite the charmer aren't you?" he raised his hand up.

"Guilty as charged." I laughed and for the rest of the class we talked about school and some about our families and where we came from. Turns out he's Russian and has a family of six, his mom, three sister, "creepy" grandmother and his "adorable" nephew Paul. Then the bell rang again signaling the end of the period and we all piled out of the class.

"No homework today but expect some Thursday!" Ms. Washington yelled after us.

I made my way downstairs and Dimitri followed silently next to me we stopped at my locker then his locker and then he asked me,

"What lunch period do you have?"

I checked my schedule and answered, "Period A." he smiled and told me he and his friends all have the same lunch period too.

"The cafeteria is all the way on the fourth floor so it's quite a walk." he informed me.

"Damn...great day to wear heels." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, he chuckled.

"You'll get used to it."

We walked all the way up to the fourth floor and I waited for him to go buy his lunch while I brought a home lunch and then he led me to his table where his little "clique" sits. We sat down and he introduced me to all his friends.

"Everyone this is Rose. Rose this is Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Christian and Eddie." he said going around the table.

"Hi everyone." I said waving.

"Hey Rose." they all chorused, except the platinum blonde girl I now know as "Lissa".

"Dimitri...why is she over here?" Lissa asked in a harsh voice, damn what crawled up her ass and died?

"Lissa, be nice. Rose is new here and can you at least try and get to know her first?"

"Uh, excuse me I'm right here." I said, Lissa glared at me.

"No one was talking to you!" she rudely snapped at me.

"Look I'm not going to take this from some pampered little princess who has a stick shoved up her ass. I'll see you later Dimitri." I told him getting up, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to the table. He was about to speak but the bitch Lissa cut him off.

"Pampered! Look -So-Perfect you know nothing about me so-" I cut her off.

"You're one to talk you've been rude to me ever since I got here and I haven't dont shit to you! So don't you dare talk to me about judging people!" I growled at her, she just looked at me shocked.

"Well...how about this cafeteria food huh?" Adrian joked trying to defuse the tension.

"Look Rose your right I'm sorry...it's just that I've had some bad experiences with new people and letting them into our group so I'm sorry for taking my past anger out on you." she said sincerely, and gave me a small smile. I sighed.

"Look Lissa I don't know what happened in the past and I don't know what made you instantly hate me but I guess maybe w can start over." I said holding out my hand for her, she shook it and laughed.

"I don't know either I am usually a very nice and sweet persopn. Anyway hi, never seen you around here I'm Lissa. Lissa Dragomir."

"Rose. Rose Hathaway."

**End of first chapter. **

**Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. I know it starts out slow in the beginning but trust me it will get much more interesting in the end. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	2. The Party and Old Friends

**Rose POV **

The rest of the day went pretty well, turns out Lissa is in both my Political Science, and English classes. Mia is in my French 101 class, I have Culinary Science, and World History with Christian and Adrian. And Dimitri is in my Calculus and Chemistry classes as well as my Arts & Designs class. Since this mornng me and Lissa have actually become great friends, it's like I've known her my whole life. And Dimitri...he's different. It;s like we have this special bond between us, I know what he's thinking or how he feels even when no one else does. I've never felt this way about anyone. _Your in love. _That voice...I remember that voice it's the same one that led me to Abe and Alberta. This can't be right, since when does Rose Hathaway feel love? My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. _Dimitri. _

"Hey Rose, usually after the first day on school we all have this party at Adrian's house..." _Oh my god! He's gonna aske me out! _

"And well I was wondering if you would maybe like to go with me?" he asked, blushing. I smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you Dimitri. Pick me up at 7, ok?" he smiled.

"Ok, yea sure. I'll see you at seven."

He walked back to the group and all the boys gave him a pat on the back, except Adrian. What's up with that? Anyway I walked back to my car and before I could even put the key in Lissa and Mia came running up to me squealing and clapping.

"Oh my god I can't beleive your going out with Dimitri!" Lissa yelled.

The whole lot heard her, the boys shot Dimitri glares and the girls looked at me with envy. I just smiled at me and flicked them off.

"You have to let us help you! There's a dress, make-up, hair! And we only have 4 hours!" Mia squealed.

"Ok Rose, we'll go home and get our outfits and meet you at your house." Lissa said, I nodded.

"Alright, I live on 55th South Lake Drive." I told them, they nodded and hurriedly left to their cars.

I turned and saw Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and Adrian all laughing at me. I just shrugged and waved bye, then Christian called out,

"Hey Rose! You should let me borrow your car!" I smirked.

"In your dreams Sparky."

I put on my sunglasses and turned on the radio, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson was on and I turned it all the way up. With my Bugatti I cut down the time it took to get home in half. Lissa and Mia were there in no time.

"Oh my god, Rose! Your house is huge!" Lissa said hugging me when I let her in.

"Yea. Sometimes I really hate it." I said, she looked at me like I'd grown three heads.

"What! I would love to live here." I laughed.

"Then we can switch houses."

"Okay ladies, are we going to talk about houses all day or are we going to get sexy for this party." Mia said interrupting our little conversation.

"Oh yea! Follow me my room is right up here." I said leading them upstairs.

**Lissa POV**

Wow, Rose's family must be filthy rich. Now I can see why she has the fancy clothes and the million dollar car. I hate to admit it but I am very jealous.

"And this is my closet." She said leading us to two doors big enough to tower over Dimitri. She opened the doors and I gasped. Her closet is even bigger than her room, there has to be at over a thousand clothes in here.

"Alright Rose, you go take a shower and leave everything to me and Mia. Trust us, when were done with you Dimitri won't be able to keep his hands off you. She laughed and went to take a shower.

"Okay Mia lets get to work."

We checked just about every shelf until we found the perfect outfit for Rose. We settled on a beautiful blue sequin dress with a black bow under the breasts, some black platform heels, a black purse with a bow on it, and some dangly blue earrings with rhinestones on them and little balls at the top **(pic on profile)**.

"Mia go get Rose and tie something around her eyes so she can't see till we're done." she nodded and went to go get Rose.

**Rose POV**

I just stepped out the shower when Mia walked in with one of my bras in her hand. What the hell?

"C'mon Cinderella it's time to get you ready for the ball." I laughed.

"Lissa told me to cover your eyes so you won't see our masterpiece till we're done. And you have no blindfolds just laying around so..." she trailed of waving the bra in my face.

"Oh hell no! You are not tying my BRA over my eyes."

Next thing I know I'm walking out the bathroom in a robe with Mia pulling on my arm.

"Oh great your done. Just relax and leave everything to us." Lissa told me. Every now and then they would tell me things like arms up, or foot forward. Then they sat me in a chair and I can feel the heat radiating off the curling irons.

"Okay Mia I got this you go get changed and everything."

"Ok."

I don't know how long I've been in this chair but my ass is really starting to hurt.

"Lissa are you almost done?" I whined, she thumped me on my forehead.

"Beauty takes time Rose. Now you can either sit here and take it or you can go to the ball looking like one of the ugly step sisters." she scolded me, I pouted but didn't say another word.

"Besides I'm almost done. Just...one...more...curl...and done!"

"Great!" I said starting to pull the bra off my eyes, she thumped me again.

"Hey! Not yet there's still make-up." I groaned.

She brushed eyeshadow over my eyes, put my lipstick on and took the bra off but made me keep my eyes closed so she could apply the mascara.

"Okay Rose, open your eyes."

I opened them to see...myself? I can't beleive it, I look beautiful. The dress exaggerates my curves perfectly, I love it and my shoes fit just right. Usually blue isn't my color but I can't wear red all the time can I? My hair is at my mid-back in loose curls and my make-up is black eyeshadow to give me that smokey eye look and some clear lipgloss. Not to sound conceited but I will definitely turn ALL heads tonight at this party.

"Liss...it's...I love it!" I pulled hugged her into a tight hug on the verge of tears, she laughed.

"You better not cry! You'll ruin all my hard work." she said smiling just then Mia walked in.

"So...how do I look?" we were speechless.

Mia stood before us in a light bl ue mini bubble dress, dark blue bootie wedges with a light blue bow on it, light blue feather earrings, a diamond necklace with three diamonds on it that look like a bow, and dark blue handbag purse **(pic on profile.)**

"You look drop dead sexy Mia." I told her truthfully. she smiled.

"But not as good as you Rose." We laughed.

"Alright Liss I got Mia you go and get ready. It's 5:30 we have an hour and thirty minutes left." she nodded and ran to the bathroom.

"I hope you know what your doing Rose." Mia said smirking, I laughed.

"Oh course I do, you don't think I wake up this beautiful do you?" I said flipping my hair.

"Yea, yea, yea. Now chop-chop, get to curling."

After about 45 minutes I finally finished Mia's hair, I decided to curl it in some layers with a curled bang off to the side of her face, and it's on to make-up. Liss still hasn't come back from the bathroom yet. Gosh how long does it take her to get ready. I let my wonder to Dimitri, what does he think of me? Does he like me? Will he ever ask me to be his girlfriend? Wait a minute Rose...your thinking too far ahead. Your Rose Hathaway! He should be on his knees begging you to give HIM the privilage of calling you his girlfriend. S_hut up! _I'm not like that, in fact I've spent my whole life making sure that I would never be like that. All high and mighty, walking around like I'm better than everyone else...that's not me.

"Alright Mia your all done." I said handing her a mirror, she smiled.

"I look hot! Thanks Rose." I smiled and told her no problem.

Lissa walked out the bathroom and she had already did her hair and make-up herself. She's wearing a light pink one shoulder dress with a bow on the left shoulder and rhinestones, some platforms covered in diamonds, a silver glitter clutch purse, some diamond earrings, an adorable pink bow at the top of her head and her hair in a high curled ponytail. For her make-up she wore some light pink lipstick, mascara and a light touch of natural eyeshadow that matches her skin color.

"Sorry guys but I thought we were going to be late so I just did everything myself. Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful!" Mia and I chorused, she smiled and we all laughed.

"What time is it Rose?"

"It's 6:55, looks like we finished just on schedule."

"Okay Rose, me and Mia are going to head back home to meet up with the boys." Lissa said her and Mia headed towards the door.

"Ok, Dimitri's going to be here any minute so I'll see you guys there." they nodded and left.

To pass the time I turned on the T.V and flicked through the channels. _Ding, dong. _Your Prince is here! I quickly gave myself a once over in the mirror and opened the door.

"Roza, you look breath taking." Dimitri said kissing my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Dimitri." I said smirking.

And he most certainly does not, he's wearing a black suit jacket, a white button up shirt, loose black tie, some blue jeans, and some black converse. He looks drop dead sexy, I wonder what he looks like without any clothes on? _Stop that! _

"Ready to go Roza?" he asked me holding out his arm, I smiled.

"Definitely, but one question...what's a Roza?" he chuckled.

"Roza is your name in Russian, I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

_Roza_...I love it and the way it rolls off his tongue making his Russian accent more pronounced is just panty dr_o_pping.

"No, I love it. Lets go."

I locked the door and he led me around the corner to a bike propped up on the side of my house.

"Umm...is that yours?" I asked him pointing to the two-wheeled vehicle.

"Yes it is. And it's what I will be escorting you to the dance on. If you don't mind." he said smiling at me and handing me his helmet. I gladly took it and smiled.

"Don't be silly, I love motorcycles! In fact I think they're sexy." I said whispering the last part in his ear, he shivered and swallowed hard.

Clearing his throat he said, "Lets get to the dance shall we? Wouldn't want to be late."

We climbed on and he started it up.

"Hold on tight."

My arms instantly went around his waist. We sped off and I clung to him for dear life. Okay so maybe I've never ridden a motorcycle before. Although once we had been riding for quite some time I started to loose up. It's like looking at life a whole new way, everything is more..._real. _The buildings, the people, the flashing lights it's all beautiful. I'm going to have to ask Dimitri to ride his bike more often. The rest of the ride was silent, as far as us talking of course. Even though horns were blaring, and people were yelling just being here with Dimitri keeps me at peace. We pulled up to this really big house, a bit bigger than mine.

"_This _is where Adrian lives?" I asked astounded, Dimitri simply chuckled.

"Roza I saw the size of your house, yet your shocked by _this._"

I laughed, he put the "brake" thing **(I have no idea what it's called so just bare with me)** down on his bike and hopped off, gave me his hand and helped me off. I got one leg off but then my heel got stuck on the other end and I fell, I waited for the impact but it never came. I looked up into the most beautiful brown orbs I've ever seen before.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Just then my body registered how close we were. Our chests pressed close together, so close that I can feel his heartbeat through my dress and suprisingly it matched mine. Heat coursed throughout my body causing me to shiver, and I know he felt it too because when I looked up his eyes were glazed over and darkened in lust. Our faces were only inches apart and I can feel his breath on my face. I leaned in closer and he did the same, I closeed my eys waiting for the feel of his soft lips on mine but he only grazed my lips. I opened my eyes and pouted I was about to kiss him full on when _someone_ cleared their throat.

"Get a room!" a snarky voice said.

I turned to see the whole gang there except Adrian, and Sparky had a smirk on his lips. I gave him a glare cold enough to freeze hell over, his face paled and he cowered back.

"Sorry were we interrupting something?" Lissa asked with a smile on her face.

"Y-"

"No." Dimitri cut me off, I gave him a puzzled look.

"Later." he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Okay so are we going to just stand around or are we actually going to rock this party!" I said fist pumping the air.

"Yea!" they all yelled fist pumping the air too.

We walked in and the party is already in full swing, everyone is dancing, drinking and making out in corners. Finally a REAL party. I immediately dragged Dimitri onto the dance floor, he resisted me the whole way.

"Uh, Roza...you know why don't we go get something to drink first or mingle around, anything but this." I laughed.

"Your not telling me you've got two left feet, are you Comrade?" he snorted.

"Watch and learn Roza."

Misery by Maroon 5 is playing and Dimitri stepped in the middle of the floor ans started to dance. I just stood there and watched , he popped and locked and even did some flips. You'd think he went to school for dancing.

"DIMITRI! DIMITRI! DIMITRI!" everyone was chanting his name and clapping, I smiled.

Then the song changed into Part of Me by Katy Perry and he pulled me on the dance floor with him.

"Your time to shine Roza." he whispered in my ear then sprinted off the dance floor and weaved his way through the crowd, leaving me standing in the middle of the floor alone and looking like an idiot.

Everyone stopped chanting at just stared at me with their arms crossed, some even started to boo. _Your time to shine. _I repeated in my head, and my body started to take on a life of it's own. I moved so gracefully and full of energy it's like I'm in a suitthat's controlling all my movements. Everyone started clapping again and took out their phones and started to record me. The song ended and I'm sweaty and breathing heavy.

"Well! Wasn't that quite a show? Give it up for Rose Hathaway everyone!" Adrian said yelling to the crowd everyone cheered and an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Dimitri smiling at me.

"Your a natural Roza. Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" I chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me YOU could dance?" he gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Rose that was great! You've made my party even better, everyone in the school knows you now." Adrian said patting me on my shoulder, I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Adrian. You have a wonderful house by the way."

"Thanks you guys have a good time. I see a hot babe with my name all over her." he said tussling his hair and walking over to her. I caught sight of the girl he was talking about too. She's about 5'6, with long hair to her waist like mine but hers is more of a golden blonde color with these piercing aqua colored eyes. She's wearing a strapless teal ruffle mini dress with lace around the middle and a bow, teal platform heels, a black purse with a bow at the top, _jesus is everyone wearing bows at this party? _She also has on these drop earrings with thin black strings dangling from them, and some light pink lipstick. In my opinion she is very beautiful and we have the same cheek bones, smile and body build, _although she has a bit more hips and ass than me. _Were practically twins! She caught me looking at her (not in THAT way) and gave me this look like she can see right through my soul. _Remember who you are Rose...remember where you came from my sister. What powers you posess._ That voice is different than the one I heard when I was little, that voice is almost angelic and _young. _Could it be? I looked over to where the mystery girl was standing but she's already gone.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked, they all shrugged.

"I don't know but she was sexy." Adrian said still gazing at the same spot she dissapeared from.

"Am I the only one that saw that you two look alike Rose?" Eddie asked me.

"Yea I noticed that too." Lissa said, I shrugged.

"Guess beauty comes in many forms." I said smirking.

We got back to the party and on my third drink I was slurring and stumbling all over the place.

"Roza, maybe we better get you home."

"But I don't want to leave." I said whining.

He picked me up bridal style and something to the rest of the gang that I didn't hear. On the way out the door I heard that voice again, _You can't escape this life Melanctha. I need you, dad needs you, all of Olympus needs you! You must help us fight against the dark one. _Then I passed out.

**Dimitri POV**

On the way Roza passed out in the car. Good thing I asked Adrian to borrow his car so Rose wouldn't fall off the bike. For some reason I can't keep my mind off the girl at Adrian's party, don't get me wrong Rose is my world and no one could ever replace her but this girl...I would recognize her anywhere. Callidora daughter of Ares and Aphrodite we're practically family. We trained together at Olympus before we were sent to Earth to defend it from the dark one, Hades evil creation. It walks somewhere as a human and no one knows who it is. I made it to Rose's house and there's a dog on her doorstep Rose never told me she had a dog. I walked up to it and petted it on the head. Hey, there's a name tag on it. "Nereus, guardian of Melanctha"

"No...it can't be." I whispered to no one in particular.

I went and grabbed Rose from the car and stood her up in front of the dog "Nereus", he walked up to her and licked her ankle where a mark appeared. A black Rose! She is the one, its is said in the prophecy that the gods will send down a group of their descendants, all with different powers to defend mankind against Hades evil creation. I'm one and I now Callidora is here so she is one too but I never knew Rose was one too. I'll definitely be contacting my father for more information. I grabbed Rose's purse looking for a key, taking the key and opening the door I gently shook Roza awake.

"Hmm? What's...Dimitri?" she slurred, I don't know if she's still drunk or half asleep.

"Your home Roza. Now I need you to tell me where your room is."

"Upstairs fourth door on the left." she said yawning.

I followed her instuctions upstairs and luckily her door was left open. Her room is amazing, her walls are painted blood red, with black carpet , and her bed is king sized with red fluffy pillows and a black and red bed spread with little roses on it and gold spirals. I would love to be tangled up in those sheets with her..._god Dimitri can't you keep your dick in your pants for one second. _I carefully layed her on the bed took her shoes off and tucked her in,

"Goodnight milaya." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm Dimitri." she mumbled in her sleep, I chuckled she's so adorable.

I walked back downstairs and left her house locking the door on my way out. I got in Adrian's car and sped off, maybe I should keep it for a while. A huge grin spread out on my face, _I'll have to ask Adrian about that. _Finally I made it home after today I'm kind of looking forward to my talk with mama. But as soon as I stepped in the door and locked it the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?"

As soon as I opened the door someone was thrown at me and I heard nothing but angelical laughter, instantly then I knew who it was.

"Callidora, it's so good to see you!" I said hugging her back and grinning.

"Zeno! Oh my gosh how long has it been, we all missed you at Olympus!" she said kissing me on my cheek.

I chuckled, "I don't know it's been a couple hundred years. And in this world I'm known as Dimitri." she smiled.

"You haven't aged a bit Zen-I mean Dimitri. Looks like you've been working out a bit too." she teased she squeezing my arm, it actually hurt too.

"Yea, and I can tell you have too. And you've grown quite a bit, you look just like your mother; beautiful." she blushed.

"Thanks Dimitri, so I see you've finally found your goddess mate?" she said smirking, I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Rose? No I mean I like her but...you really think she's my mate?" I asked.

"Zeno, we've been best friends for how long? I know you like the back of my hand." I smiled.

"That is true, and I know that Rose is actually Melanctha the one who is supposed to lead us into battle." I said getting serious.

"W-what? Dimitri I don't know what you talking about..." she said not making eye contact with me.

"Don't lie to me Calli, I want the truth." I told her forcing her to look at me.

"Huh...fine your dad didn't want you to know this but...Dimitri once the war ends Melanctha, Elina and I have to return to Olympus to reign with the gods, for good." I jut stared at her, mouth agape.

"Wait...Elina? Who is Elina?"

"She is the daughter of Apollo and Eirene, the one you know as Lissa." _Lissa...oh Christian is going to be crushe_d.

"He can't do this!" I yelled pounding my fist on the table, causing Calli to jump out of her seat and cower back in fear.

"Calli, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I just met Rose and you just got back...he can't take you guys away from me." I said whispering the last part, she put her hand over mine in a calming and friendly gesture.

"I know Z but he's your father AND the ruler of all the gods and goddesses of Olympus, you can't overpower him." she told me in a calming voice.

I sighed, "I know but there must be something we can do..." we just sat in silence, until I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Axelia?" she smiled and whistled.

Just then a huge cat jumped up on the table, this cat has to be about 2ft tall on all fours.

"Say hi Axelia."at punced on me making me fall over in my chair, she started licking me on my face with her rouch tongue, I laughed.

"Last time I saw her she was no bigger than up to my ankle." she laughed.

"Yea well Axelia is an Ashera, a very rare and exotic breed. My mother let her come with to guard me." she explained.

"Axelia, έρχονται!" she called and the huge cat jumped off me and walked over to her and layed at her feet.

"Guess she missed you...just as much as we all did." Calli said whispering the last part.

"Hey I'm here, your here and since your here how about we spend some time together, to catch up on old times?" I asked trying to cheer her up, it didn't work.

"You never visited me Dimitri...ever...why?" she asked looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Calli I'm sorry but I had no way how to get back, and you know if I could've I would've came to see you every chance I got. Your like a little sister to me Calli and I will always be here for you...always." I told her pulling her into a hug.

"I know it's just with dad and the war coming...things have been pretty tough on me." Her dad...Ares the god of war, ever since Calli was born he's been trying to turn her into some ultimate warrior so one day he can use her against the gods themselves. I never liked him and neither does my father everyone in Olympus knows to keep an eye out for him. I don't even know why they let him stay in Olympus, might as well send him to live with Hades. _You know why they need him, he's the most ruthless and powerful fighter they have, he may be troublesome but he is a great asset to have. _

_"_He hasn't been working too hard on you has he?" I asked her sternly.

"No..." she said hesitant and started to rub he arm, I can see the purple mark standing out against her smooth creamy skin.

"Callidora...what is that?"

"What n-nothing. Look Dimitri I gotta go." she said running for the door, I caught her arm and pulled her back examining the bruise.

"_He _didn't do this to you did he?" I growled out, she paled.

"NO! I was just training Z...really. It'll clear up okay, I'll just ask Demeter for some herbs and I'll make something to clear it right up."

I don't like it but I have no choice, everyone knows better to go up against Ares. The only person who can beat him is my father but he doesn't want to start a war between the gods and the Titans because if Ares turns on Olympus the Titans will definitely win and that is a fight NO ONE may win.

"Okay Calli, but you know you can tell me anything right? I'll see you around." I told her giving her one last hug.

"Yea I know Z. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea I forgot to mention I registered in you school so, I'll be seeing you more often."

"Not that I don't want you there Calli but why?"

"My mother and Zeus ordered me to keep any eye on her, you know she has no idea who she is so...I'm going to guide her memory back."

"No offense but why you and not me?"

"She's my sister Dimitri, I guess they figured we need to "bond" or whatever." she shrugged.

Wow sisters...no wonder the gang said they look so much alike and they do. But Calli has more...figure than Roza does. And that's only because Calli is the daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, but even her beauty doesn't compare to Roza in my eyes.

"And Dimitri call me Marie." she said before leaving my house and closing the door behind her, I looked out the window to make sure she got out safe but she and Axelia were already gone. I headed upstairs to take a shower and changed into some pajama pants and took off my shirt. Once my head hit the pillow sleep instantly consumed me.


	3. A Memory Miracle

**Rose POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I groaned rolled over and threw my alarm clock against the wall. Once I heard the satisfying crash I went back to sleep. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Rose, c'mon it's time to get up! Someone is here to see you!" my aunt yelled from outside my door.

"Who is it?" I grunted.

"Dimitri." _DIMITRI! _I hopped out of bed and quickly ran to the shower.

"Tell him I'll be out in about 30 minutes Alberta!"

I quickly took at 10 minute shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my teeth. For my outfit I wore a pink crop top with a cheetah print bow on the front, some ripped short shorts, cheetah print flats, some hoop earrings with beaded threads all around the inside, a light pink chain tot purse, and sprayed on some of my juicy couture perfume. I stepped out my room, locked the door and headed downstairs. Dimitri and my aunt were talking about something.

"You know your about the only boy Rose brought home that I actually liked." my aunt said.

"Okay! Dimitri I thin it's time we head to school now." I said interrupting their awkward conversation.

He stood up and his eyes traveled up and down my body, looking me over.

"You look wonderful Roza." I looked to my aunt and she raised and eyebrow at me, I shrugged.

"Thank you Dimitri, let's go. See you later Alberta." I said waving bye to my aunt.

"Bye Rose. Nice meeting you Dimitri."

We headed outside and my aunt locked the door, thank god anymore and she might've pulled out the baby pictures or told some embaracing stories from my elementary school years. Once again I get to ride Dimitri's motorcycle but this time I chose to go without the helmet. The wind caused my hair to blow all over my face and it even got it Dimitri's face a few times, I had to laugh at that. Once we got to school the whole gang was there waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" I called waving, they turned and waved back.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri." Lissa said.

We headed into the school to get some breakfast. At least this time I wore flats so I don't have to worry about falling down the stairs in some heels. Since the party yesterday everyone knows me now, I don't really like all the attention but hey. What can you do? I piled on 3 waffles, 4 pieces of bacon, 3 scoops of eggs, 2 sausage and some orange juice all on my tray, payed the luch lady and took my seat at the table.

"Umm...are you really going to eat all that Rose?" Mia asked me looking kind of...disgusted.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason that's just...a lot o carbs! I have no idea how you stay so fit and thin." she said eyes bugging out, I shrugged.

"I have no idea either."

All of a sudden the lunchroom went silent, if you didn't know any better you'd think it was empty. Then a girl walked in speaking some foreign language.

"Hello...yeah it's Callidora. I just made it, it's really big and there's like a thousand students here. But that doesn't matter I can spot my sister anywhere, in any crowd. " **(A/N: She was actually speaking greek but Rose being of Greek descent understood what she was saying so for her it's in English).** she turned to all of us smled and waved. _It's the same girl from yesterday at the party! _She went in line grabbed her food and turned to all of us once again.

"Where shall I sit?" she asked looking around, the luchroom exploded.

"Over here!"

"Come sit with us."

"NO! Someone as beautiful as you belongs over here!"

She looked around and waved at someone at our table, she started walking over to us and Adrian was practically drooling over her. She was waring her hair pin striaght and pulled back with a red flower clip, a floral print suntop with black buttons going down the middle, a short sleeve beige cardigan, a red pencil skirt, beige peep toe wedges, creamish flower studs with diamonds, some stack rings, a gold pendant necklace with a diamond in the center, a yellow purse with a huge flower on it, red lipstick and some light brown eyeshadow.

"Dimitri! Hey!" she said sitting next him.

"Hey, Marie. Guys this is Marie an old childhood friend." she snorted.

"Childhood friend? Please we practically grew up in the same house." she said rolling her eyes. I don't know what it was but something in me told me to watch out for this girl. What does she mean by they practically grew up in the same house? Where they a thing? Usually I'm not the jealous type but I don't want her all over MY Dimitri. _YOUR Dimitri? He hasn't even asked you to be his girlfriend and your already claiming him!_

"Yeah. Marie this is Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Rose." Dimitri introduced all of us going around the table.

"Oh my gosh I love your style! We have to go shopping together sometime!" Lissa said.

Marie nodded, "Sure!"

"Why hello there. I don't think we had a proper chance to meet yesterday at my party." Adrian said in his "smooth" voice, kissing her hand.

"Well that would be because I had better things to do than get aquainted with you." she replied in a voice so sweet you'd think nothing bad ever came out of her mouth. We all laughed and Adrian just smirked.

"Feisty! I like that." he said winking.

"Adrian just never gives up does he?" I whispered to Dimitri, he chuckled.

"No, no he doesn't."

"So Marie what brought you to our school?" Mia asked her.

"Well my parents thought it would be better for me to make more friends, and meet up with some family." she siad giving me a quick glance. _What's up with that? _

"Really so what's Dimitri to you?" I asked her, then I mentally kicked myself.

"Well me and Dimitri have been best friends since we were born." she said lightly punching Dimitri on the shoulder.

He smiled, "Yea, well..."

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _The bell guess it's time to go to class.

"Hey Marie, what class do you have for first period?" Dimitri asked her, she took out her schedule and looked over it.

"Umm...Chemistry with Stan." she said, his face fell a bit.

"Looks like your stuck with me for first period Little Goddess." Adrian said draping his arm around her shoulders, she actually paled a bit and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Goddess? What would ever give you that idea?" Dimitri gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Your just as beautiful as any goddess." he told her, and by his tone you can tell he was sincere about it.

"Wow, Adrian thanks. No one has ever said something like that to me." she said blushing, he placed some hair behind her ear and they just stood there gazing into each others eyes.

"How about we let them have their privacy?" Dimitri whispered in my ear snaking his arm around my waist.

"Try not to be too late to class guys." I called to the two lovebirds over my shoulder.

**Adrian POV **

I don't know what it is about this girl but she brings out this side of me that no one has ever seen. Usually to me girls are just toys but with her...she's more like a trophy I want to claim and she will be mine.

"So Adrian, how long have you been going here." she asked shrugging away from my arm.

"Since freshman year."

"Have you all been friends since then?" she asked

"Actually yea, but Dimitri and I didn't become friends till after I tried to hit on his sister." I said laughing remebering that day.

_"Hey what's a pretty lady like you working in a dump like this?" I asked Victoria, she rolled her eyes. _

_"Look you can either buy something or you can leave." she snapped at me. _

_"Sure, how much are are you on sale for?" I asked her, grinning. _

_"Look if you don't get out of here I'll have my brother escort you out." she yelled, I held up my hands in surrender and backed away. _

_"Fine I'll leave, as soon as you agree to go on a date with me." suddenly my back hit a brick wall. _

_"She said NO." a deep accented voice growled behind me, I turned to see this big Russian standing behind me glaring. _

_"Cool it man, I'm just a squirrel trying to get a nut." I smirked at him. _

_"Then go find some other nut that's not my sister." _

_"Okay, I see. Family looking after family, I respect that...see you around big guy." _

"Then later on I saw him at school and we hung out a bit and found out that we actually have a lot in common." she laughed. Her laugh is beautiful like velvet silk wrapping around you, her life can brighten up anybodys day...it sure brightened up mine.

"I love your laugh." It just slipped out and I immediately wanted to take it back.

"Thanks Adrian, your so sweet. You know I actually thought you were some man whore who just chased after anything that's female and breaths but I guess I was completely wrong about you Adrian." she said stepping a bitcloser to me, _great she's warming up to me._

"Maybe this school won't be so bad." I heard her whisper and I smiled.

**Dimitri POV**

"Okay class now I want you to each get a pottery wheel and work together to make an amazing pot that you will also paint and gift to the person of your choice in this classroom." I went to go get Roza and I's pottery wheel and set it up.

"Damnit! Were working with clay, great just great! Now my outfit will be ruined!" I heard Roza grunt from over at the table, I chuckled and grabbed an apron as well.

"How about you put this on Roza, so your clothes won't be stained." she smiled sheepishly at me and took the apron.

"Okay partner, let's get started." she said rubbing her hands together, I laughed. She started working on the pottery wheel first and as soon as she turned it on clay splattered all over. Finally she got the hang of it but her pot was...not looking so good.

"No Roza, like this..." I said getting behing her and placing my hand on top of hers.

"You have to gently work your hands into the clay...smoothing it out and shaping it into what you want it to be." I whispered in her ear, she shivered and I smiled. _Good to know I have this affect on her._

"Actually I still don't get it...maybe you need to show me some more." she said in a soft and alluring voice, leaning back into me. _This is the best art class ever._

**Lissa POV**

"Christian are you sure you know what your doing?" I asked him.

"Liss this is chemistry, of course I know what-" just when he poured a drop of some greenish liquid in the test tube beaker it caused a small explosion.

"Christian! Lissa!" our teacher Mrs. Martin scolded us.

"You know better than to mix those two flammable chemicals together! To the principal now!" we hurried out the classroom and Christian laughed.

"That was fun huh Liss?" I didn't say a word.

"Oh come on Lissa! You can't say that wasn't fun." I lost it.

"Christian actually I can say it, that wasn't fun! You just got me in trouble for the the first time of my life! And...and you don't even care! This may not matter to you Christian but it matters to me! This is going on my permanent record I might as well say goodbye to Lehigh and even having a career in medicine!" at the end of my rant I was breathless and on the verge of crying.

"Liss I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Look how about you just go back to class and I'll explain to Kirova that it was all my fault."

"Really Christian...you'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah Lissa, I'd do anything for you you know that." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No..no Christian I can't do that. I won't let you take the blame for everything." I said looking into his eyes.

"I guess we'll never meet an agreement on this one huh?" he asked smiling.

"I love you Lissa Dragomir."

"And I love you Christian Ozera." I kissed him with all I had and I have a feeling we won't make it to the principals office...

**Dimitri POV**

Our class was over and we headed up to class. Rose seems kind of distant on the way there though.

"Roza, you okay?" she looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Where is this going Dimitri? I mean I know I just got here and you haven't known me very long but I need to know. I don't know what happened between you and this Marie chick but what are _we _Dimitri?" she asked refusing to look at me, I pulled her into a corner out of the crowd and pulled her close.

"Roza...you have no idea how you make me feel. I've never felt like this with anyone else, your so beautiful it hurts me sometimes. And yeah I know we just met but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime, so will you please give me the honor of calling you; someone I am clearly not worthy of my girlfriend?" I asked her, sincerely.

"Yes. Dimitri I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said and kissed me full on, I was shocked at first but responded soon after. I placed both my hands on the side of her head and trapped her against the wall beneath me. She ran her hands along my chest and it's driving me crazy, I growled and pressed up against her harder. Then someone whistled and called out,

"Get it in Belikov!" We broke apart and Rose simply smiled and flipped them off.

"C'mon lets go to lunch." she nodded and we headed to lunch, hand in hand. Everyone was already at the table, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Adrian _and _Calli. I can't beleive Adrian and Calli actually sitting next to each other talking and laughing like they've known each other for years...this is the same girl who once told me she would never have time for a boy because her duty to Olympus and the gods is too important. I smirked, she will definitely be getting teased about that later.

"Hey guys." I said sitting next to Rose on the table.

"Hey." they all replied except Calli and Adrian who are too wrapped up in their conversation to hear.

"Guys..." still no answer.

"Cal-Marie! Adrian!" I half yelle across the table, they flinched and looked at all of us.

"Oh...hey guys. Rose, Dimitri! When did you guys get over here?" Marie asked us, I smirked.

"A few seconds a go actually, but you and Adrian were too sucked into your conversation to notice." her face flushed.

"Yes well..." she trailed off looking at anything but all of us and Adrian, just then her phone went off.

"Sorry guys I gotta this." she said and got up from the table, and telling by the look on her face the caller isn't someone she is loolking forward to seeing.

"Hey guys, you know what I think that lunch lady cheated me out of some of my change. I'll be right back." I said walking after her.

**Callidora POV ("Marie")**

Suddenly my phone rang and it's my father.

"Sorry guys I gotta take this." I got up from the table and headed toward a space secluded from everyone hidden in the dark.

**"**Γεια σου πατέρα."

"Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω Callidora σας ... που σας στείλαμε εκεί για να τρένο! Για να μην πέσει στην αγάπη με κάποιο καλό χωρίς ημίθεος!" my fathers deep voice belted through the phone.

"Πατέρας ξέρετε ποιος είναι! Είναι αδελφή ψυχή μου και δεν μπορώ να βοηθήσει είμαι μόνο που σ 'αυτόν! Αλλά πιστέψτε με όταν λέω ότι δεν θα παρεμβαίνει με την αποστολή μου εδώ στη Γη."

"Δεν με νοιάζει! Και αν είναι αδελφή ψυχή σας, και οι δύο ξέρω ότι δεν θα είστε σε θέση να κάνουν τη δουλειά σας και να κρατήσετε τη σχέση σας με τον χωρίζουν. Έτσι, θα σπάσει οποιουσδήποτε δεσμούς που έχετε μακριά με αυτόν μέχρι το τέλος αυτής της εβδομάδας! Κι αν τόσο πολύ, όπως σας βλέπω να μιλάτε για αυτόν θα σας σταλεί πίσω αμέσως εδώ!" he yelled back, there is NO way I'll be able to get out of this one. His word is final.

"Αλλά ο πατέρας αυτό είναι άδικο!" I yelled tears running down my cheeks.

"Μην τολμήσεις να κλαις! Έθεσα ένα ισχυρό πολεμιστή, όχι κάποια τακτική ορμονική έφηβος! Τώρα μπορείτε πιπιλίζουν είτε προς τα πάνω και να κάνει ό, τι λέω ή θα πληρώσει τις συνέπειες!" he hung up before I could argue any further. _He's right, you know that your leaving once this is done anyway. So might as well just break it off before someone gets hurt. _Then my nose filled with the smell of aftershave and I know he's been there the whole time.

"How much did you hear Z?" I asked my voice cracking.

"All of it." he replied honestly.

"It's not fair...it's just not fair." I said starting to sob, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ssh, 's okay. You'll get through this..we'll get through this."

I shook my head, "You heard him, his word is final. It's over...your so lucky Z you don't have to deal with this but me...I don't get to be hapy." I cried.

"Actually Calli you forgot, I do haveto deal with this. Rose is leaving with you remember so were all going to be in the same boat here."

"Yea...I guess so...but Z I can't believe him! When I was little I was his little princess, now I'm just some asset he can use. And I know why, it's because he always liked Rose better! Just because she is more of a warrior than I am! She fights and all I do is sing, that's why he trains me so hard it's all about Rose!" I said my voice rising a bit at the end.

"Don't say that! You know your dad loves you, both of you!" he told me sternly, I snorted.

"Yeah, but he loves her just a _bit _more right Dimitri?" I said walking away from him and not once looking back.

**Dimitri POV**

I watched her walk away and could do nothing but hope she doesn't do something she'll regret. And what she said about singing is true, Callidora has the gift of singing. Buut it's not like any regular singing with her voice and her songs she can bring anyone to love her, to their death or even give them good fortune for life. It's a gift but it's also a curse, if she gets out of hand she can turn a whole city against one another until they all kill each other I know because I've seen it. Her father of course had her convinced that they were a city full of theives and rogue gods who didn't deserve to live so she had them all turn on each other and no one has ever visited the city ever again. I had to plead with my father to let her live and punish her bastard of a father instead. She promised to never sing again, for anyone.

"Hey what happened to Marie?" Adrian asked. seeing me walking back towards the table.

"She had to go take care of some...family buisnes.." I told him, not completely lying.

"Oh...well is she going to be aright." he prodded even more, I can see in his eyes that he really does care for her. _To bad she's going to be leaving. _

"Yea, I'm sure she'll be fine."

We finished lunch in silence and once lunch was over we went our seperate ways to class.

"Dimitri, what's _really _up with Marie?" Rose asked me, damn how did she know I was lying.

"I can't tell you Roza, but soon you will find out on your own."

**Rose POV**

I don't know what is going on but I sure as hell am going to find out. Marie was yelling so loud that I and the whole gang could hear her and Dimitri's conversation. And she said that I'm her _sister. _That's impossible I'm an only child...and Dimitri knows something. I'll have to speak to him about that later. We walked to class in silence and I can feel the worry and nger radiating off him.

"Dimitri I know somethings up, and whatever it is you know you can tell me. I heard you guys' conversation and I need to know Dimitri." I said standing in front of him looking in his eyes. For one second I saw everything he was feeling, he let me in and then he put up this wall blocking me out again.

"I wish I could Roza but this...is something you need to find out for yourself." he brushed passed me and walked to class, leaving me standind alone. All through Culinary Science I can't focus, my thoughts are so jumbled up I can't even see straight. _Fine you want answers than got talk to Marie. _That's it! She'll know what's going on and she'll have to tell me. Finally the class ended and I headed straight towards Marie's locker. Luckily she was there putting things in her locker.

"Hey umm Marie, can we talk?" I asked her, she turned and gave me a cold glare.

"What do you want!" she snapped, _why does everyone hate me the first time we meet?_

"Look I heard you and Dimitris conversation earlier and I need some answer, no I desreve some answers." I said holding my ground, she gave a cold smile.

"Did you ask Dimitri first?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes but he said I need to find out for myself and I came to ask you." I explained.

"Well I sure as hell am not going to tell you so just do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone." she growled slamming her locker and wallking away. _What the fuck did I do to her? _

I just headed to my next class and decided not to talk to anyone. But Dimitri is in my class and NOW he decideds to be social.

"Hey, Roza...what's wrong?" He asked kissing me on my lips.

"Dimitri I don't know what the hell is up with yoour friend _Marie _but she has a serious attitude problem." I told him sitting in my seat.

"What? What did you say to her Rose?" he asked me sternly. _How dare he! Is he sticking up for that bitch!_

"What makes you think _I_ did something to _her_ Dimitri! All I asked her was what was the conversation between you two about." he smacked his forehead rubbed his hand over his face.

"Roza I told you that's something you need to find out for yourself! Look you don't want to get on Marie's badside okay? I'm telling you she is _very _dangerous and is not one to be reckoned with, I'm just trying to protect you." he whisper yelled to me.

"She's not one to be reckoned with! Then obviously she's never fucked with Rose Hathaway!" I snapped back, getting up and taking a different seat.

"Oh come on Roza, don't be like that." he tried to reason with me but for the rest of the period I refused to say a word to him.

**Dimitri POV**

Good going Dimitri now she hates you! You were so busy trying to defend Calli you forgot about ROSE! Hello, you GIRLFRIEND, SOULMATE, LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! _Oh shut up! Don't you think I know that! _Then my vision started to blur and my ears started to ring, I must be getting a message from dad. And there he was the ruler of all gods, my father Zeus.

"_Son, Hades is creating an army. His defences are getting stronger and stronger and we need them to start training NOW. How's it going with Rose and the others, do they know their heritage yet?" I hesitated, I really hate telling my father what he doesn't like to hear. _

_"Well...no." his face darkened. _

_"WHAT! WELL WHY NOT! IS CALLIDORA NOT DOING HER JOB RIGHT!" he boomed. I snapped. _

_"DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON CALLI! IT'S NOT HER FAULT, ROSE REMEMBERS NOTHING, IT'S GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME TO GET HER MEMORY BACK, LET ALONE HER POWERS! IF YOU WANT THE JOB DONE SO FAST THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND DO IT YOURSELF!" I yelled back at him. _

_"YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!"_

_"IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU, DAD!" I yelled putting more emphasis and venom on the word dad, he calmed down just a bit. _

_"Alright son...well what can we do?" he asked voice still a bit tight and angry. _

_"I don't know...I guess we just have to wait and you can just send Ares and his team to deplete some of his army." I said, he shook his head. Then his face lit up. _

_"CALLIDORA!" he yelled in hope, I definetely don't like where this is going. _

_"What about Calli?" I asked getting nervous. _

_"She has the gift right, than have her make a song to bring there memory back. Just sit them all down and she'll sings the song to them and they'll remember everything!" he exclaimed. Calli won't like tis not one bit. _

_"But the songs she sings are from decades ago..you can't just make one up." I explained, he scowled. _

_"Well their is a first time for everything. And if she won't listen to you than I'm sure she'll listen to her father." Is he...threatening her?_

_"Alright! Fine! I'll get her to do it, and you really need to talk to Ares. He called her today and it's not helping her make this job any easier." he sighed. _

_"Yes well...that's her problem. Right now just focus on YOUR mission my son and I will check in with your progress later." the vision faded and everything is becoming cleared, but someone is calling my name._

_"Dimitri...Dimitri...Dimitri." the vision faded completely and I'm back in the classroom, Ms. Heffer our teacher is standing in front of me. _

"Dimitri! Are you listening?" she asked looking down at me with her glasses falling around her nose.

"Yes ."

"Than who was the first to sign the Declaration of Independance?"

"John Hancok." I answered without hesitation, she gave me a hard look.

"Yes well...look like your paying more attention next time ." she said walking away and returnin back to the projector screen. I cant think of anything for the rest of the class but how Marie is going to react when I tell her the news, this definetely won't be good.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

_"_Okay class your dismissed, dont forget your essays due next class!" said as we walked out the door. I tried to catch up to Rose but she's already gone. So instead I ran to find Calli. Luckily she just got out of Art down the hall.

"Hey Marie!" I called to her waving,he saw me and came jodging towards me

"Hey Dimitri. You probably heard about how rude I was to Rose, huh?" she said looking down at her feet.

"Yes but we can discuss that later. My father contacted me during class today." her eyes widened and she pulled me into a secluded corner.

"WHAT! Well what does he want?" I took in a deep breath.

"Hades army is getting stronger and he says we need to start training NOW." she pondered it for a moment.

"But we're not ready yet. Rose doesn't have her memory yet, we need more time!"she said panicking.

"Yea well he kind of had a solution to that...he wants you to sing a song to bring their memory back." I said kind of mumbling the last part, she still heard me.

"NO! No I won't do it...I swore to never sing again and you know that Dimitri!" she said whisper yelling at me.

"You know I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't extremely important Calli." I told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I know but...I guess I can whip something up myself." she said sighing. Just then Adrian walked up to us.

"Hey Marie, haven't seen you all day. Why are you avoiding me?" he asked sounding very hurt.

"Look I got to go Adrian, see you later Dimitri." she said walking away refusing to look at Adrian. I feel so sorry for him.

"Dimitri what's going on?" he asked me.

"I can't explain it but meet me at my house after school okay." he just nodded and left. _I wish I could tell you Adrian...I wish I could. _

**Callidora/"Marie" POV**

This whole thing is tearing me apart, my father forcing me to stay away from Adrian, Zeus now wanting me to come up with a song for the guys, this whole prophecy is just fucked up. I hate this, why can't I just be human...or at least a demigod so me and Adrian can be together. Okay I need to get to work on this song. Good thing all we do in this English class is read and take notes. It'll be silent for the whole period, which is just what I need silence. _Have you forgotten who you are...dah dah dah dah dah dah star. _Okay that's a good start. Hopefully I'll be done by the end of this period. _Dimitri better be lucky I love him like a brother. _

**Adrian POV **

I have no idea what is going on with Dimitri and Marie but I don't like it. I know Marie said that they're just friends but I can't help but be jealous. I can't stand anyone so much as looking at her the wrong way, I don't know what it is but I want her to be mine and only mine. _You love her. _Maybe I do...but I won't know because she won't even give me the time of day. I don't get it yesterday we got along so well...I don't understand. _Maybe she was just playing you...giving you a taste of your own medicine. _I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks, maybe. But it seemed so real there was definetely a connection between us, she and no one else can deny that much. When I first kissed her hand I felt this spark...like I got struck by lightening. And I know she felt it too by the look on her face, even though she played it off for everyone else.

"Hey Adrian. Can you text the rest of the gang and tell them to meet me at my house?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah sure D, but I have everyone's number but Maries." I told him.

"Yeah but I told her earlier so it's no problem." he said shrugging. _Damn, almost had him. _

**Marie POV **

Great class is over and I still haven't finished this stupid song. How the hell did our ancestors do this? Oh well I'm sure I'll figure out the ending of it by the time I get to Dimitri's. Heading to my car out the corner pf my eye I see Adrian waving at me but it tears me up inside to know that I can't even wave back. And I can see how much it's tearing him up inside, it kills me to see him so hurt. Tears spring to me eyes and I don't hold them back but I refuse to let him see me cry either. _I can't do this...I can't keep away from him. My dad is just going to have to deal with it because Adrian is my soulmate and I can't keep this up. Once his memory is returned he's going to know who I am and I can't hide the truth from him anymore._ Thank god Dimitris house is right around the corner or else I will have a HUGE breakdown and crash this car. I got out my car locked it and knocked on Dimitris door, looking around I can see everyone is here already.

"Calli! Good your here everyone is in the living room. You finished the song right?" he said smiling. _Lie. Lie!_

"Yes, of course! Would I let you down Z?" I told him smiling.

"Great! So get in there and do what you do best." I walked in to the living room and everyone is sitting there talking, laughing and smiling.

"Hey guys...can you umm do me a favor and make a circle on the floor for me?" I asked nervously. They all gave me wierd looks but complied none the less.

"Okay sure but what's this about? Are we gonna play spin the bottle or something." Rose asked, I laughed.

"No, I'm just going to sing a little song for you guys." they shrugged but sat there and waited.

"So, are you going to cover your ears or something?" I asked turning to Dimitri, whispering so only he could hear.

"No, besides I miss hearing you sing." he answered simply.

"Okay.." I said and started to sing.

_Have you forgotten who you are? _

_Look up to the sky and find your star._

I started to walk around the circle making sure they all could hear me. At first they just looked confused but then there eyes glazed over. Good at least it's working so far, I looked over to Dimitri and he gave me a small smile and mouthed, 'Keep going.'

_Look into your soul and you shall find_

_What you lost is deep in your mind_

_Remember who you are _

_Remember what you can do_

_Find everything that you knew _

At the end of the song they all just sat there like there isn't even anyone in there. Like there souls have just left there bodies.

"Oh my god Dimitri what if it doesn't work...or what if there memories cross or something and I just fucked everything up even more." I said panicking, Dimitri rubbed my back and spoke to me in our foreign language.

"Μην σκέφτεσαι έτσι. Κάνατε μεγάλη και η φωνή σας είναι εξίσου όμορφο, όπως θυμάμαι, έχετε τη φωνή της μητέρας σας. Τώρα, ας περιμένουμε και να δούμε, εντάξει;." he said to cheer me up and it kind of worked.

"Εντάξει." I said. Looking at the group the life slowly started to come back to their eyes and they all sucked in a deep breathe like they were being suffocated and just got a chance to breath.

"Callidora...Zeno?" Rose, Lissa, and Adrian said. We smiled and waved.

"Glad to have you guys back." I said, they all came and hugged me and Dimitri but I didn't hug Rose back.

**Rose POV**

_Find everything that you knew_

_Slowly everything is coming back...I remember. My father is Ares the god of war and my mother is Athena goddess of war, wisdom and crafts. And Callidora is my half sister, we both have the same father but different mothers. She is the daugher of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. There is one memory that is clear in my mind. _

_Callidora and I were training with dad and he told us to spar. We grabbed our swords and stepped out onto the battlefield. People started to gather around to see the two legendary daughters of Ares battle. _

"_Remember what I taught you Mel, you are a true born warrior it's in your blood you can do this." he said to me and simply gave Callidora a court nod. _

"_Fight!" he yelled. _

_Callidora came at me immediately and I simply dodged her like a fly buzzing in my ear. With one swipe with my sword I sliced a small cut in her right leg. She stumbled a little but didn't back down. She swung left at me but I dodged it, then she gave a roundhouse kick to my stomach and I stumbled she cut my arm and I nearly dropped my sword. _

"_Watch it Callidora! You could really hurt Mel!" Our father scolded her, I smirked. _

"_Don't harm the merchandise, Callidora." I teased, she growled. _

"_Go to hell!" and she swung at me again this time, cutting me leg. _

"_Not so cocky now, huh Melanctha?" she snarled at me, before I could say anything dad had her by the neck. _

"_What did I just say! Are you trying to make me angry...because your really don't want to make me angry." my dad said in a low and dangerous voice. Callidora tried to talk but she was too busy struggling for air. _

"_Now you go back to your mother this instant! I don't want to see your face! Me and Mel will be training alone from now on after all she is the strongest and you mean nothing to me, your weak, worthless!" he yelled dropping her to the ground. She coughed and struggled for air. _

"_OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled. She got up and stumbled away, but not before sending a cold glare my way. _

My vision started to clear up and now I'm starting to see the real people in front of me for the first time in years.

"Callidora...Zeno?" Lissa, Adrian and I chorused. They waved and smiled at us.

"Glad to have you guys back." Callidora said. _But not so much toward me. _

We got up to hug them and I hugged both of them but Callidora didn't hug me back. _This isn't over, not by a long shot. You may be back but I haven't forgiven you, either of you! We all have to train together but do me a favor and stay out of my way. _I know exactly who that voice is now and my guess was confirmed when I saw Callidora giving me a glare that can even make Hades shit his pants. _This is going to be a long week. _

**Hope you like it so far but just so you know anytime I mention a n outfit the pic will be in my profile :) Please review and I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday!**


	4. It All Starts To Unravel

**Rose POV**

"Look Calli I'm sorry. I saw it and I know you must be-"

"Stop!" she yelled cutting me off.

"Just because you saw ONE little memory doesn't mean that you know me, okay! I have been fine since they sent you down here. And I was serious when I told you to stay out of my way, just because were related doesn't mean I will go easy on you. Now we are forced to train you guys but if you step out of line once, I won't hesitate to put you six feet under." she snarled directly at me.

"LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A BETTER FIGHTER THAN YOU!" I yelled back at her.

"WERE! YOU WERE A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME! I CAN KILL YOU WITHOUT EVEN LAYING A HAND ON YOU, MATTER OF FACT HOW ABOUT I GIVE A LITTLE DEMONSTRATION?" she yelled back.

"STOP!" Dimitri bellowed at both of us.

"NOW WE ALL HAVE TO DO THIS JOB TOGETHER AND I WON'T HAVE THE TWO OF YOU GOING AT EACH OTHERS THROATS! EITHER YOU GET ALONG OR I WILL HAVE BOTH OF YOU SENT BACK TO OLYMPUS AND ME AND ADRIAN WILL DO THIS WITHOUT EITHER OF YOU!" he yelled, Callidora snorted.

"Your bluffing." Dimitri stood in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Try me." he said in a low and dangerous voice, she didn't look scared or back down.

"Fine. I will do this for you Z but remember this I have the power to kill her whenever I want, so you better keep her under control." she snapped at him.

"You won't lay a hand on her." Dimitri growled.

"Oh I won't." she replied in a sing song voice.

"Look Dimitri, thanks but I can take care of this." I told him lightly pushing him aside.

"Look, just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." I growled at her.

"Okay then, let's see what you got _sis._" she said pushing past me and stepping outside.

"Fine, but get ready for an ass kicking." I told her smirking.

She went into a back room and brought out three swords.

"Three?" I asked, now it was her time to smirk.

"Well just one sword for each of us wouldn't be fair, so I got you an extra." she said in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

"Guys you don't need to do this." Dimitri said stepping in front of us.

"Calli come on let's be mature about this." he said trying to reason.

"No Z, let's see what she's got. After all she claims whatever pathetic training she's had here on Earth is better than the training I've had with the most toughest gods at Olympus so let's put her skills to where her mouth is." Callidora responded glancing at me for the last part.

"Don't kill her okay?" he almost pleaded.

"I won't Z...but only because YOU asked me not to." she said not sounding very sincere.

We stepped outide onto the grassy field about 2 feet away from each other.

"Fight!" Dimitri yelled.

She lunged at me again just like in my memory but this time her moves weren't sloppy and filled with anger. But I'm not scared not one bit. _Remember your training._ I dodged it but she hit me with a left punch to my ribs, causing me to stumble a little. She tried to sweep my legs from under me but I side stepped it and gave her a right hook to her jaw. She swung her sword at me and I swung mine making them X in the middle. We pushed against each other trying to throw the other off, suddenly she got this burst of power and pushed me so hard I flew back a few feet. But she was in front of me in a second with her sword at my neck.

"He always liked you better." she whispered, then swiped the sword across my leg.

"I was never good enough for him." then my arm.

"But look at you know Melanctha, guess Daddy's not here to save you this time is he?" my cheek.

"Callidora STOP!" Dimitri yelled running over to us.

"You need more work. Guess your just not as good as dad thought huh?" she asked sticking her sword in the floor, I snapped.

"Look it's not my fault back then you weren't worth shit! I was better so just get the fuck over it! It's not my fault you were to weak and proper and worthless to beat me! Maybe if you showed more potential he would've trained you just as hard as me! And maybe if your whore of a mother stayed away from him we wouldn't be related! And dad wouldn't have chocked the shit out of you when we were younger!" I yelled now standing in her face.

"ROSE! Wait...Calli what does she mean by your father _chocked_ you? he asked turning to Calli, whose face was a pciture of calm and serene. Then she started to sing again.

_You've messed with the wrong one_

_Now your perish has begun_

Suddenly my head starts to pound and all my senses have been cut off, I can't see, hear, smell, or feel, anything else all I can focus on is her voice. The voice of an angel of death.

_All your fears will come to rise_

_No one will care when they hear your cries_

It's like all the bones in my body are being broken one by one slowly and painfully. Like someone is slowly sticking needles inside of every inch of my body. I screamed, everyone came running out the house all I can hear is muffled noises and all I can see is the tears falling from my eyes.

**Dimitri POV**

It tears me apart to see Roza in so much pain and it hurts me even more knowing that my childhood friend; practically my sister is doing this to her. I have to choose now and it's KILLING ME.

"Calli...Calli you need to stop your going to kill her." she just stood there humming that awful song.

"CALLIDORA! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! WE NEED ROSE TO FIGHT IN THIS BATTLE AND SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME CALLI BECAUSE IF YOU DO...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled blocking her view of Rose. But she kept humming and Roza's screams only increased in volume and in pain. Everyone came out of the house then and came running toward us.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrian asked yelling over Roses sreams.

"It's Calli she's singing a song thats doing this to Rose, Adrian I need your help. It's like she's stuck in thsi trance and I can't snap her out of it. If she finishes this song it will kill her Adrian you have to snap her out of it. And Lissa I need you to talk to Roza to keep her awake and try to brake her from Calli's spell." I said leaning down next to Roza with Lissa. We try shaking her, talking to her I even kissed her but nothings working.

"C'mon Adrian!" I yelled to him, _please Adrian._

**Adrian POV**

I hate this...the love of my life and one of my best friends is at stake here. I have no idea what to do, I try shaking her, talking to her and I even tried tickling her.

"Calli, baby I need you to snap out of this. Whatever your doing to Rose I need you to stop okay." I whispered to her caressing her cheek. Nothing...she's still humming that stupid song and Rose is still writhing on the ground whipsering, 'Make it stop, make it stop!' and 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. So I decided to take drastic measures, I grabbed the side of her head forcing her to look at me, and she actually looked at me. Like she's seeing me for the first time, good she's coming back to reality but still humming. I smiled at her and crashed my lips to hers, she still tried to hum the stupid song which just caused vibrations in my mouth. And I have to say it turned me on, I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer. _This is how it should be, both of you together. You need one another like any human being needs air she is the air that you need to breathe. Your soulmate. _I moved my hands down to her waist when she pushed me away.

"Adrian I'm sorry but I can't I...I just can't." she whispered tears flowing from her eyes as she ran away from me back towards the house. I turned back toward Dimitri, Lissa and Rose to see if eveything is alright. Rose is passed out and Lissa and Dimtri are looking her over for any broken bones and things like that.

"It's alright. Go to her Adrian." Dimitri told me smiling. I thanked him and ran after her.

"And Adrian!" he called out to me. I stopped and turned around.

"Break her heart and I'll rip out your throat." he told still smiling, I shuddered and nodded. Heading into the house I can hear her sobs coming from upstairs. I followed the sound and it led me to one of Dimitri's extra bedrooms for when his family comes to visit.

"Please just go away Adrian." she whispered her voice hoarse.

"We have to talk about this Callidora." I said walking in and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"You don't understand Adrian, it's not up to me..or you for that matter it's my father." she said refusing to look at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Well when I took that call this morning it was my dad from Olympus and he told me that you would only distract me from my mission of training Rose and getting her memory back and that he raised a warrior and not some hormonal teenager." she said.

"I know your my soulmate Calli and nothing he, or anyone else hast to say will keep me from you. I love you and I know you love me to because that's just how it's meant to be." I said in a soft voice, taking her hand in mine.

"Your right but I just-" I cut her off by molding my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond but then she actually climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. I slid my hands under her shirt and started to feel every curve of her body. I can feel the heat radiating off her and it's driving me crazy. She wrapped her hands in my hair and let her fingers get tangled. Then I pulled away for some air and smirked.

"What was that about your dad?"

"Screw him."

**WARNING! LEMONY SCENE (they don't do it but there is a lot fluff)**

She pushed me down on the bed and crashed her lips to mine. She slid her hands down my chest and stopped just above my manly jewels. I growled and flipped us over so I'm on top, I enveloped my lips around her neck and started to suck and bite.

"Oh, Adrian." she moaned and arched her back up to me.

My mind is reeling with so many emotions, lust, love, happiness, regret, sadness. She pressed herself further into me, satisfying the need that both our bodies are savagely craving for. She reached up and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, at a painful rate.

"Oh god, stop teasing me. Just do it...please." I growled into her ear. She giggled.

"A little impatient are we?" she purred, rolling us over and taking control once again. She ripped the rest of the buttons open on my shirt, leaned down and planted a trail of kisses down my chest till she got to my zipper. She started to reach for it but I stopped her.

"Hey, that's not fair your still fully clothed." I told her licking my lips. She pulled off her cardigan and unbuttoned her top throwing it across the room.

"This better?" she asked in that seductive voice of hers.

"I don't know...I still think it's unfair my chest is bare..." her lips descended on mine again and I smoothly grazed the undersides of her breasts with my hands causing her to hiss. I started to cup her breasts-

**End of Lemony Scene**

Someone knocked on our door. "Hey you guys we kind of need you down here." Lissa's voice came from the other side of the door. I groaned,

"Why? What's going on?" I asked. Calli climbed off me and I desperately tried to pull her back but she just kissed me and shook her head. _Way to be a twat block Lissa __**(got that from the movie Friends with benefit).**_

"Rose is awake and Dimitri needs to have a talk with everyone." she explained.

"Alright we'll be right out." I said climbing out of bed and putting my shirt on. Once I heard her foosteps retreating I trapped Calli against the wall, she whimpered.

"You know I wasn't done with you." I growled in her ear, she trembled beneath me.

"Well what else do you plan on doing?" she asked biting her lip.

"This." I said crashing my lips to hers once again, she purred. She actually fucking _purred, _and it turned me on even more; if that's possible. Jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist she kissed me deeper. I let my hands travel up her skirt and grab her ass holding her up.

"We...really...need...to...go." she mumbled in between kisses. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and hopped down breaking the kiss.

"Oh and I love you too." she said giggling. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs, everyone was waiting for us.

"Did you finally stop screwing each other long enough to come see if I was okay?" Rose asked glaring.

"It's always about you isn't it, you self conceited bitch." Calli growled walking over to her, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back.

"Calm down, ηρέμησε αγάπη μου." I whispered in her ear.

"You fucking tried to kill me you crazy whore!" Rose yelled, Dimitri grabbed her too.

"WELL CAN YOU FUCKING BLAME ME ROSE! MY FATHER NEVER LOVED ME BECAUSE OF YOU, THEN YOU COME IN HERE AND CHALLENGE ME TO A FIGHT! I WIN AND OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO BE A BITCH ABOUT AND BRING UP SOME DARK SHIT FROM THE PAST I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO FORGET SO EXCUSE ME IF I WENT A LITTLE NUTS! Calli yelled pulling me forward with her.

"HOW DAD FELT ABOUT ME IS NOT MY FAULT! IF ANYTHING IT SHOULD'VE MADE YOU TRAIN HARDER TO SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO! NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT TO ME!" Rose yelled again.

"HE FUCKING ABUSED ME AND YOU JUST SAT THERE AND WATCHED, LAUGHED OR MADE JOKES ABOUT IT! NOT ONCE DID YOU TRY TO HELP! YOU COUL'VE STOPPED DAD OR TOLD SOMEONE OR EVEN OFFERED TO TRAIN WITH ME SO I COULD GET BETTER, BUT NO YOU JUST SAT ON YOUR DUMB ASS PEDISTAL THAT DAD ALWAYS PUT YOU ON! I was hurt and you didn't even care you just...didn't care at all." she said whispering the last part and she started crying once again.

"How could you Rose?"

**Rose POV**

Wait, WHAT?

"What do you mean he...abused you Calli?" Adrian asked pulling her close to him and laying his cheek on her head.

"Whenever we trained if I did something wrong or didn't hit hard enough he would grab me or slap me and one time well...ask Melanctha about it she saw the memory." They all turned to me and I sighed.

"We were sparring with our swords and dad kept telling me things like focus, and you can do it but only gave Callidora a nod. She came at me and I dodged her and cut her leg, then she came at me again and I dodged it but she got me with a kick to my stomach and cut my arm. Dad scolded her for it and we continued fighting. Then I might have said something a bit insensitive and she cut me on my leg. Dad came over grabbed her by the neck and was yelling at her. He called her weak, worthless and said that she meant nothing to him." I explained.

"That's it! We are going to Olympus right now!" Dimitri growled heading for the door.

"Z no! You know there is no way we can get back and even if we could you know better than to get up against Ares." Callidora called after him, he stoped in his tracks.

"Yea, I know but Calli you lied to me...why?" Dimitri asked walking over to her.

"Because I knew you would blow up and I just didn't want you hurt Zeno." Calli said looking up at Dimitri.

"You still should have told me Calli, I'm supposed to protect you and I failed." Dimitri said plopping down on the couch.

"So...when do we start training?" Lissa asked breaking the silence.

"Everyday before and after school, I suggest you bring a change of clothes before school unless you want to go to school in a sweaty top and shorts." Callidora said, Adrian whispered something in her ear and she giggled. _What the hell?_

"Aww you two are so cute together! You guys are like dating now right?" Lissa squealed, they both blushed.

"Yea, I guess we are."

"Well you should be since you two were all over each other upstairs earlier." Lissa said snickering, there faces flushed.

"Guess we should made sure the door was closed." Callidora whispered to Adrian.

"OH! And there is something I need to tell you...all of you." Callidora said standing up.

"Look once this training is over and we defeat the dark one in the Underworld Melanctha, Elina and I have to go back to Olympus to rule with the gods." Callidora said, all our eyes widened except Dimitri's.

"You knew Dimitri." I whispered in hurt.

"Yes Roza but the only reason I didn't tell you is because one it wasn't my mission and you had lost your memory anyway so even if I did tell you you'd probably just think I was crazy anyway." he said coming over and hugging me.

"Wait so once this job is done...your leaving." Adrian asked Callidora.

"Yes, that is partly why I didn't want to get close to you Adrian because I knew if I did that I'd have to let you go anyway. " she pleaded with him to understand. "And I gave in to my feelings to you anyway so now were both going to end up hurt in the end still."

"Oh my god...what am I going to tell Christian?" Lissa whimpered crying, I walked over to her and hugged her.

"You won't have to tell him anything Liss, because we are going to fix this." I told her as she cried into my shoulder.

"How Rose...how?" she sobbed.

"I don't lnow but I'll figure it out okay." I reassured her.

"Alright everyone how about we all just head home and I'll see you at practice." Callidora told us leaving with Adrian.

"See you later, I guess." I called buit they had already left.

"Get some sleep Liss and I'll see you in the morning." she nodded and left, I was about to follow her when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and the smell of aftershave filled my nose.

"I don't want to leave you Dimitri." I said turning to face him.

"You don't have to, stay with me tonight Roza." he said, I shivered beneath his touch.

"I don't know Dimitri." I mumbled, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to his room. He opened his drawer and handed me one of his shirts to sleep in, then he went to the bathroom to change. I stripped down to my bra and panties and pulled his shirt over my head, it smells just like him. Dimitri finally came out the bathroom in nothing but some pajama pants. I swear my eyeballs popped out of their sockets.

"See something you like Roza?" he asked smirking.

"Lots." I said seductively, he pulled me on the bed with him and kissed me on my lips but ended it short. I pouted.

"We have a big day of training tomorrow Roza, get some sleep." I nodded and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled further into him. _Feels just like home._

"Goodnight my Roza, I love you."

"Love you too Dimitri, goodnight." And that's the first time I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Let the Training Begin

**Marie POV **

_"WHAT IN ZEUS' NAME DID I TELL YOU EARLIER?!" My father decided to drop in and have one of our special "talks" and once again it was about Adrian. He saw our little...moment back at Z's house and he wasn't happy AT ALL._

_"Father, I can't help that. You know what happens once a god is matched with their mate, the bond is inseparable. " I responded trying not to meet his eyes. _

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CALLIDORA! YOU. WERE. WEAK." _

_"WEAK?!" Now that got a reaction. _

_"Yes, weak. If you were anywhere near as strong as your sister you would've been able to follow orders." He sneered, voice cold as ice and a look of stone on his face. _

_"If you haven't noticed I'm not the only who gave in." _

_"Melanctha doesn't have a job to do, like YOU do." _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T HAVE A JOB TO DO?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO LEAD US INTO BATTLE! You...you just don't give a fuck." This was the first time I actually cursed at my father and it made him furious._

_"YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME?! YOU INSOLENT MONGREL!" _He lunged at me but before he could actually get me I was up, in my bed panting heavily and sweating bullets. Taking in my surroundings I noticed...this wasn't my room. _Where the hell am I? _I tried to get up but something was constricting me from around my waist. I looked down and it was an arm, then it all started to come back. Of course, Adrian brought me to his house and we talked, watched some movies, kissed...a little bit and fell asleep. Looking over at his face he looked so peaceful and beautiful, like the god he truly was. I couldn't even imagine having to go through life without him...and knowing that that day was coming soon made me sick to my stomach.

"You know your constant staring is making me uncomfortable." He mumbled, peeking through his eyes. I chuckled.

"Sorry."

"What time is it anyway?" I looked over at the clock and saw the bright red numbers blinking back at me.

"6 am." He moaned.

"Yea, I know. Time to get up." I said in a fake cheery voice, he rolled over and hid under the covers.

"Oh, come on. You know we have training, don't make me drag you out of this bed." I threatened, he made no move of getting up. Fine. I grabbed his feet from under the covers and using all of my strength flung him out of bed and onto a pile of dirty clothes he had in a pile stacked over in a corner. He landed with an 'Oomph!' and I smirked.

"You up now?" He glared at me.

"You're going to pay for that." He growled playfully and I backed up towards the bathroom.

"Oooh I'm real scared now." I teased and as soon as he got up I darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You have to come out sooner or later, Little Goddess." Shaking my head I hopped into the shower to get ready for today.

**Rose POV**

Dimitri woke me up at 6 in the freaking morning! And he knows I'm most definitely NOT a morning person, now I'm in a not so hot mood. We were both up and ready by 7:30, waiting for the others to arrive. Not surprisingly Lissa got here first. _Thank god. _

"Liss!" I called out to her, she saw me and smiled making her way over to the big field.

"You ready?" She asked, I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be easy, I tried reassuring her.

"Yea. Easy for you to say, my dad's not the god of war." She teased, pushing me lightly. I stuck my tongue out at her and pushed her back. A black fancy and VERY expensive car pulled up, ruining our little moment, and of course it was Adrian.

"Now where's-" Lissa started but her sentence was cut short when someone got out the passenger seat. _Callidora?! _I mean yea they said they were going out and all that but it's still a little...weird.

"Everybody ready?" she asked, we all nodded eager to get started.

"Oh, Calli. You're here good, now we can get started." Dimitri said returning from the house. "Alright well first we'll start with some simple hand-to-hand combat techniques. Rose you already know most of this so you can help Lissa and Calli you can work with Adrian." We all followed his orders and got to work.

"Try to go easy on me Rose, okay?." Lissa said with a nervous laugh. _Did she really think I would just attack her like I would...say Adrian. _

_"_Don't worry Liss, this is baby stuff."

**Ok I know it's short but this is just a little gift from me to you guys since I haven't updated in like a year and I just want to let you guys know I'm back! Sorry for the wait but it's been crazy school, tests, homework, about to graduate...it's a lot. I promise the next chapter will be longer though :)**

**And let me know what you think of CallixAdrian, thanks**


End file.
